N-Ethyl-N-(3-methylphenyl)propionamide is a known chemical compound. Although it is not recorded in Chemical Abstracts nor is it in Beilsteins's Handbuch, it is included (under the alternative chemical name m-propiono-toluamide, N-ethyl) in a single line entry as one of many thousands of entries in the US Department of Agriculture's Agriculture Handbook No. 69 issued May 1954 entitled "Chemicals Evaluated as Insecticides and Repellents at Orlando, Fla." In this handbook, this amide is reported to have insect repellent properties. However, the compound has so far never been put to practical use a an insect repellent.
Some amides are known to have useful organoleptic properties. Thus, N-methyl-N-phenyl-2-ethylbutyramide is described in NL-A-7210523 as being useful as a fragrance and flavour material and having a grapefruit-like odour note.